


One Piece PETs: It's Your Birthday, Sanji!!!

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [122]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sanji's birthday. Takes place post-timeskip.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: It's Your Birthday, Sanji!!!

**One Piece PETs: It's Your Birthday, Sanji!!!**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This cool series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****March 2nd*****

 

Yet another birthday has arrived. This time, it belonged to a certain cook.

 

"Happy Birthday, Sanji!"

 

"Yeah...Happy Birthday and all that shit..."

 

"Zoro!"

 

"What?!"

 

"It's his birthday!" Robin argued. "Would it kill you to be nice to him for just one day?!"

 

"...Yes." Zoro muttered.

 

***WHACK!!***

 

"OW!!!"

 

"Oh, hush!"

 

   Anyway, Nami's present was a new spice rack; Luffy got Sanji a new cookbook; Usopp got the cook tickets to a Barry Manilow concert. Subsequently, Brook gave him some new cooking utensils. Chopper made him a mix CD and he bought Sanji some Playboy Magazines. From Zoro, a pack of Camel Cigarettes.

 

"You might wanna cut back on the smoking, though," the Tiger Man spoke. "it's not good for a man of your profession."

 

"Kiss my ass, Moss Head," Sanji said as he put a cig in his mouth, lit it, and blew out a puff of smoke. "thanks for the cigarettes, though."

 

"Whatever," Zoro muttered.

 

From Franky, an easy-to-clean silicone grill.

 

"It's beautiful...!" Sanji whispered as he got teary-eyed.

 

"I actually made it, myself," Franky explained. "didn't take no longer than six hours, really."

 

"Thanks, buddy," Sanji said.

 

"No problem!" replied the cyborg.

 

From Robin, she gave him an Armani suit.

 

"It's that black one you like so much," she added.

 

"Thank you, Robin!" Sanji exclaimed.

 

"But wait! There's more!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Really?" Sanji asked.

 

"Yup!" Aika nodded. "Go outside! We have a surprise waiting for you!"

 

"Okay," replied Sanji. "I wonder what it could be."

 

Sanji soon went outside and saw what looked like a humongous birthday cake.

 

"Whoa...!" Sanji whispered. "Wait...you don't expect me to eat this cake, do you?"

 

"Who said it was for eating?" Luffy asked.

 

"I beg your pardon?" Sanji inquired.

 

"HIT IT, BROOK!!!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

 

   He pressed the play button on a stereo, and then the music for _Let Me Be Good to You_ started to play. Not long after...Sanji heard a familiar voice starting to sing.

 

???: _"Dearest friends, dear gentlemen,_  
 _Listen to my song,_  
 _Life down here's been hard for you,_  
 _Life has made you strong."_

 

"...Vivi...?" Sanji whispered in surprise. "She's here?! W-where is she?!!"

 

Everyone snickered a bit.

 

"You're about to find out, Sanji...!" giggled Usopp.

 

Vivi (singing): _"Let me lift the moo~d_  
 _With my attitu~de."_

 

All of a sudden...Vivi came out of the cake!

 

Vivi (singing): _"Hey, fellas,_  
 _The time is right._  
 _Get ready,_  
 _Tonight's the night!_  
 _Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true,_  
 _Let me be good to you."_

 

She winked at Sanji, whose jaw had already hit the floor. Luffy picked up his jaw and put it back into place.

 

Vivi (singing): _"You tough guys,_  
 _You're feelin' all alone."_

 

Next, she stepped out of the cake.

 

Vivi (singing): _"You rough guys,_  
 _The best of you sailors and bums_  
 _All are my chums!"_

 

"Yeah, sing it, Vivi!" Luffy cheered as Vivi sat in Sanji's lap.

 

Vivi (singing): _"So, dream on_  
 _And drink your beer._  
 _Get cozy,_  
 _Your baby's here._  
 _You won't be misunderstood,_  
 _Let me be good to yo~u."_

 

Without warning, she tore off her clothes, revealing a two-piece, sequence turquoise bikini.

 

Vivi (singing): _"Hey, fellas!_  
 _I'll take off all my blu~es!"_

 

Nami covered Aika's eyes while the guys cheered.

 

"Hey!" Aika cried. "I can't see!!"

 

"Good!" replied Nami. "You're too young to see this!"

 

"But, you wear bikinis all the time!" Aika argued.

 

"That's different!" Nami rebuked.

 

Aika pouted.

 

"Phooey!" she said.

 

Vivi (singing): _"Hey, fellas!_  
 _There's nothin' I won't do_  
 _Just for you!"_

 

At that point, she started to give Sanji a lap dance.

 

_'Best birthday EVER!!!'_ he thought.

 

Vivi (singing): _"So, dream on_  
 _And drink your beer!_  
 _Get cozy,_  
 _Your baby's here!_  
 _Hey, boys, I'm talkin' to you,_  
 _Your baby's gonna come through,_  
 _Let me be good to yo~u!"_

 

***SMOOCH~!!!!***

 

Sanji's face turned red as a tomato as Vivi kissed him on the lips.

 

"I hear kissing," spoke Aika. "who's kissing?"

 

"No one," Nami answered. "It's only your imagination."

 

Aika pouted at this. With Sanji and Vivi, the latter had just parted lips with the former.

 

"...Wow...!" Sanji whispered.

 

"Happy Birthday, Sanji!" said Vivi.

 

A pause...until Sanji grabbed Vivi and rushed off into the Aquarium Bar.

 

"Oh, boy," Luffy muttered. "Aika, cover your ears. You, too, Kumi."

 

Aika and Kumi did as they were told.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

   Sanji and Vivi are in the middle of foreplay and the latter moaned as the former squeezed her left can. She responded by reaching down his pants and squeezing on his manhood; Sanji shuddered in ecstasy at this.

 

"Oh, dear god...!"

 

Vivi proceeded to rub the throbbing Johnson up and down; a faint blush appeared on Sanji's cheeks.

 

"You're really big," Vivi commented. "I can tell just by feeling it like this."

 

"Is that right...?" Sanji asked.

 

"Yeah," Vivi answered with a nod. "I'm not even sure if it'll fit."

 

"Wanna find out?" Sanji asked.

 

Vivi blushed heavily at the Fox Man's inquiry.

 

"It's up to you," Sanji told her.

 

A pause.

 

"...Let's do it." spoke Vivi.

 

Sanji smiled before he began to take off his pants; Vivi's face turned bright red upon seeing his manhood and how...big it was.

 

"Wow...!" she whispered.

 

_'Look at the size of that thing...!'_ the princess thought.

 

"Look...you don't have to do this," Sanji started. "If I hurt you in any way, just let me know...I'll stop any time."

 

"No, Sanji," Vivi answered. "You and I both want this...we know it."

 

A pause.

 

"...Okay, Vivi." spoke Sanji.

 

With that, Sanji began to penetrate Vivi, who moaned as he did so.

 

"So big...!" she cried out.

 

When Sanji entered, a bit of blood came out of Vivi's womanhood. Vivi took a few short breaths before the pain subsided.

 

"You okay?" Sanji asked.

 

"Yeah," Vivi answered. "Please...be gentle."

 

"I'll try."

 

Soon, he began to move. He started nice and slow, so he wouldn't hurt Vivi.

 

"Haa...haa..." the Peacock Woman panted, quietly.

 

Sanji kissed and licked at her neck. A soft groan escaped Vivi's lips.

 

"Sanji...!"

 

"Vivi..."

 

He continued his slow pace and Vivi moaned with each one.

 

"Sanji...go a little faster, now," she whispered. "Just...not too fast."

 

"Got it." Sanji complied as he went at a moderate pace.

 

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!" Vivi cried out. "Oh...oh, yes...yes...!!"

 

Sanji grunted as he kept up his pace.

 

"Ahh...!! Aaaahh...!!"

 

"What's wrong? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

 

"No...it's fine...it just feels so good!"

 

"It does?"

 

"Yes...! Keep going!"

 

Sanji smirked before he kept up with his pace and he kissed Vivi to quiet her moaning.

 

"Mmph...!"

 

"Mm..."

 

At that instant, Sanji started to speed up just a bit, to Vivi's pleasure.

 

"Ohh, yes...! Yes...! Yes...!"

 

*****Outside*****

 

Luffy smirked as he leaned back against the wall.

 

"...Good for you, Sanji," he spoke up. "Good for you."

 

*****Inside*****

 

Vivi panted as she held onto Sanji, who continued to thrust into her.

 

_'I'm about to reach my limit...!'_ she thought.

 

"Sanji...I...I'm gonna...!"

 

"Me, too...!"

 

Before long, they both climaxed.

 

"Haa...haa..." Vivi panted. "...Wow...!"

 

"Yeah..." agreed Sanji. "That was...amazing!"

 

Vivi smiled.

 

"Happy Birthday, Sanji." she repeated.

 

Sanji smiled back at her.

 

"Thank you," he replied. "Having you here...is the best birthday present of all."

 

"I'm glad," Vivi spoke as she kissed Sanji again. "I'm also glad that Luffy and the others invited me."

 

"Me, too," replied the cook.

 

Afterwards, they embraced each other.

 

"Sweet dreams, Vivi."

 

"Sweet dreams, Sanji."

 

With that, they both fell asleep.

 

*****Outside*****

 

"Wow..." Usopp spoke up. "They _really_ missed each other."

 

"No kidding," concurred Brook. "This was obviously their first."

 

"Mm-hmm." Franky hummed.

 

"Huh," Zoro muttered. "Didn't think the cook had it in him."

 

_"Me, either,"_ added Blizzard. _"Seriously."_

 

"Can we uncover our ears, now?" asked Aika.

 

_"What?!"_ Kumi questioned, covering her ears, too. _"What did she say?!!"_

 

"Yeah, you both can uncover your ears," Luffy said. "They're done."

 

The little ones uncovered their ears.

 

"Oh!" Aika chirped. "That's better!"

 

_"Much,"_ agreed Kumi.

 

Luffy smiled.

 

"Okay, you two," he said. "time for bed."

 

"Yes, Big Brother." Aika nodded.

 

   With that being said, Luffy led her to her room and Kumi followed them. At her room, Luffy tucked Aika into bed. Kumi yawned as she jumped onto the bed and curled up at the edge.

 

"G'night, Aika," spoke Luffy. "G'night, Kumi."

 

"Goodnight, Big Brother," Aika replied before she fell asleep.

 

_"G'night, Luffy."_  Kumi spoke as she, too, drifted off to Dreamland.

 

Luffy left the room, soon after and he turned on the night light as he did.

 

"Sweet dreams." he whispered, closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> A very late birthday fic for Sanji-kun.:(
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you still like it.


End file.
